Double Vision
by Kitsune Foxfire
Summary: Shanks and Luffy have finally met up after over a decade, and he's thrilled that the young man has become an incredible pirate in his own right. Who wouldn't throw a party over that? Shanks might have had a little bit too much to drink, though, because he's got to be seeing things...


_**I really should be working on Burning Rubber or one of my OTHER stories instead of writing one-shots. The plot-bunnies are just too fun, though! (I will tell you I actually have chapters started for Burning Rubber, Reverse Tide, and Oh God, My Eyes as well as a different one-shot, so I'm not completely without hope.) This one was triggered by a conversation with Anjelle, honestly. I couldn't get the image out of my head. If you haven't read their stories yet, go do so! **__**I know this is a lot shorter then my normal stories, but I hope you like it!**_

_**Question of the chapter/story: "Have you ever been struck by a cool idea from a passing comment?" All the time! A lot of my original stories start because of that, and I've got another three one-shots planned because of things people have said.**_

* * *

Taking a swig of his sake, Shanks didn't fight the wide grin that split his face. He'd always had faith in the boy; he knew he'd accomplish his dream. Alright, that was a _slight_ exaggeration. There'd been that time in the beginning when he'd been less sure if the brat was even cut out to be a pirate, but that was all in the past! Luffy was one hell of a pirate, more than fit to be the King.

"To Luffy!" He cheered, everyone echoing the cry and toasting the young man well on his way to being King.

Luffy himself just laughed, enjoying the party that was supposedly in his honor. Granted, both the Strawhats and the Redhair pirates were known for their capricious merrymaking, but this was a special occasion. The two crews had finally met, and though the Yonko had been soundly defeated by the younger captain, it was cause for celebration. He'd never been so proud of the Anchor. He'd managed to get himself a fine crew and make quite the name for himself.

Laughing at the dance the younger captain was doing Shanks went to reach for his sake, only to find it already halfway to his lips. His eyes widened in surprise and he stared confusedly at the tankard that was held frozen before him. He didn't remember picking it up. Something was wrong with this picture, but he in his inebriated state wasn't quite sure what it was. With a thought, he set the drink back down and picked it up again. Thinking hard, he took a drink, scratching at his beard with his right arm.

_Wait a second..._ He put the drink down again and looked at his hands. Right hand, check. Left hand, check. He blinked and looked again. It was still there. Shanks tried rubbing his eyes, hard. Still there. The second hand didn't vanish as he wiggled first the fingers of the right hand and then the left. "Huh?!" He yelped finally, knocking over his drink with his flailing "Benn! Benn! Come here!"

With the air of someone well used to drunk-sitting the man walked over to his Captain. "What is it, Shanks?"

"I've grown my arm back! LOOK!" He thrust the new limb in his first-mate's face, incidentally smacking the man in the nose.

Benn nodded, a smirk on his face despite the blow. "I can see that, Captain."

Shanks reaffixed his focus on the limb. It looked a little..._weak_, but he guessed that was to be expected. "Rock-paper-scissors!"

"Really?" He glared at Benn, causing the man to sigh before complying.

In rapid succession he threw paper, rock, and paper again, loosing all three times. It still didn't answer where the limb- dare he say it, _mystery limb_ - had come from. "That's it. Cut it off."

"What?"

"If you won't do it, I will, Benn." Shanks reached for his sword, "I've done without it for what, twelve years now? It's too weird to have it back. Like it's cheating. It feels _wrong."_ He whined, "I can't even brag that I bet it on Luffy anymore!"

His first mate gave him an incredulous look. "You're kidding. You would rather lose your arm _again_ then lose bragging rights?"

"Yes!" He shouted back like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe a bit louder than necessary, though. "It's a man's pride!"

"...I can't believe you." Benn turned his head slightly to the side, "Robin, you might as well stop. You heard my fool of a Captain."

The dark haired woman of the Strawhat pirates smiled slightly. "I wouldn't expect anything less from him. He's the man Luffy admires most, after all."

Shanks gaped in shock as the new limb disappeared in a flurry of flower petals. It took him a moment to put together what happened amongst the laughter of both crews. Offering a roguish smile he shook his head, "I see that Luffy isn't the only joker in your crew, eh?"

"Don't be silly," she chided, blue eyes dancing, "It was the Captains' idea."

Rubbery arms wrapped around him from behind, "Your face was so funny!"

What could he honestly say to that? "Dahahahaha! I knew it was a trick all along!"

"_LIAR!_" Everyone shouted back with a laugh.


End file.
